


Kick

by melwil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily deals with her own world while waiting for James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2002

Kick

Lily Potter sighed.

Kick

The baby was at it all day. She felt like the net of a football goal.

Kick

He was infuriating. Kicking her constantly, like she could get him out of there right away. Like she was enjoying this more than he was.

Kick

He was terribly impatient.

Kick, kick

Impatient, just like his father. Wonderful, impatient James and his yearnings for a big family. "Why should we wait?" He said. "We both want that big family, why don't we get started now?"

Kick

She found it difficult to refuse James. He'd look at her and she'd lose herself in his eyes. He had the nicest eyes in the world. She wondered if the baby would inherit them.

Kick

She wished James was with her. He loved to feel the baby kicking. He would place one hand, just a little bit cold, on her stomach, and she would hold onto the other hand. Then he'd suggest old family names for the baby, and she'd wonder how anyone could have that terrible taste in names.

Kick, kick, kick

James didn't hesitate when Dumbledore asked him to join the taskforce. There were debts that he desperately wanted to pay, conclusions that he needed to find.

Kick, kick.

He was able to leave the house in mere seconds if they asked for him. Even in the middle of the night, he was always prepared to head out.

Kick

She couldn't remember if he said goodbye.

Kick

Kick

Kick


End file.
